First Steps
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. Skye and Grant's daughter delights her family on movie night when she walks for the first time.


**I don't own Agents of SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>The team gathered around the living room and sat down to watch a movie – and for once, no one fought over what to watch (which rarely happened so they all counted it as a win). Skye watched as her husband placed the blanket on the floor and then they both sat down to watch their daughter Eve play. They handed over some toys for her to play with and Grant smiled when the baby handed one back over to him. "Thank you, Eve."<p>

The eleven month old replied with a smile and then went back to playing with the toys she hadn't given away. "You need a playmate soon, Eve. You can't keep playing by yourself," Skye told her.

Grant glanced at his wife. "Are you talking about another baby or a puppy? Because I'm up for either. Ooh, maybe both!"

She started laughing. "Slow down there, babe. I gave birth less than a year ago so no more babies for a while. Maybe one of our friends can get knocked up. And as for a dog? That could happen." Skye grinned happily when he leaned over and kissed her but the two reluctantly pulled apart when Lance threw his empty plastic cup at them.

They glared at their friend but he only shrugged. "You two are entirely too sappy for my tastes and I had to interrupt somehow," Lance defended.

"We'll remember that next time you're distracting a target," Skye threatened.

Bobbi snorted. "Good luck, because I don't think anything can tear Lance away from a mission, especially not his friends trying to annoy the fuck out of me." She loved her ex-husband, though, and was glad they had become friends.

"Shut up because the movie's about to start, please," Fitz ordered from his spot on the couch. He couldn't help but glare daggers at them, especially Phil and Melinda talking quietly to themselves next to him.

Phil wrapped an arm around his wife and shook his head. "Fitz, patience."

But their attention did turn towards the TV screen and they all burst into laughter when Eve clapped in delight at a dog on the screen. "Like father, like daughter," Skye murmured. Her heart warmed when Grant pressed a kiss on Eve's forehead. He was such a good father and determined to do a much better job than his own parents (his fear of screwing this up didn't even hold him back – partially thanks to his therapist – and she was proud of him for his progress).

"My girls mean the world to me," Grant replied once their daughter decided she was done and stopped paying attention to him.

"And you're getting sappy again," Trip playfully complained before returning his attention to the movie. Glad they worked things out, he was one of Skye and Grant's biggest supporters when they revealed their relationship to everyone several years earlier. They still occasionally thanked him for that.

"Seriously, guys? Stop talking," Jemma scolded from her position on Bobbi's lap. She felt comfortable and didn't want to move so that's the way they stayed.

"Do you forget how seriously we take our movies around here or what?" Bobbi asked the entire group.

Eve suddenly grabbed a hold of the table and pulled herself up, something she recently learned and had been doing for three weeks. Thinking she was just going to stand there for a while again, Skye turned her focus towards Melinda and they started conversing about their previous mission.

And then Eve let go of the table and took a tentative step towards her father. Jemma noticed first, gasped, and then moved to a sitting position. She quickly got her cell phone out of her pocket and began filming.

Excited for his niece and realizing that watching the movie wasn't going to happen, Fitz paused it and everyone directed their attention towards the baby.

"Are you walking, sweetheart?" Grant scooted back so he was further away in the hopes Eve would come to come. "Can you walk to Daddy? Come this way, Eve. You can do it."

Eve fell down and glared at the blanket as though it personally offended her. "Eve, you have to try again. For Mommy?" Skye pleaded hopefully.

Mack spoke up then. "Just be patient. Now that she's had a taste, she'll want to try again." But he waited in anticipation with the rest of them.

Eve turned and faced the table and pulled herself up again. With determination in her eyes, she slowly took two steps in Grant's direction. A grin lit up his face. "Good job, Eve. Mommy and Daddy are proud of you. You're growing up really fast. But come on. Come see me!" He held his arms open in eagerness of her arrival.

Melinda leaned forward and watched her granddaughter try to figure out what she was doing. "You got this, Eve Olivia. Do it for Grandma."

Phil was so excited he held his breath for a few seconds without realizing it. "Grandpa's right here. Why don't you come see me?"

But Eve ignored both of them and slowly started shuffling towards her father. She fell again and floundered for a few seconds but with her family's encouragement, the babbling little girl stood back up and tried for a third time.

"I am way too invested in this," Lance muttered underneath his breath, thankful when no one heard him.

Most wouldn't admit it later but they teared up (also cheered) when Eve reached her father's arm. Crying unabashedly, he hugged her. "I love you, Eve. You too, Skye." Grant couldn't believe how lucky he was to have these two (all of them) in his life after everything he had been through and done. They kept him upright when his hell kept trying to pull him under – nobody wanted to let them happen again, least of all of him. And he couldn't imagine his life without this team – his family – now.

Skye sniffled and joined the hug. "We love you too, Grant." She tickled Eve, who started giggling, and then leaned up and kissed her husband.

"Dada," Eve babbled excitedly, clearly confused as to why her parents were so happy right now.

Jemma stood up and walked over to Skye, Grant, and Eve. "I have it all recorded so we'll get it on DVD and you can watch any time," she informed them. Proud of her niece, she ruffled the little girl's hair before returning to Bobbi's side.

Knowing they'd regret it later, Phil and Melinda joined the three of them on the floor. "Can you walk to Grandma now, Eve, or are you tired already?"

"I think she'd love to walk to Grandpa," Phil tried to no avail.

Skye looked up from her husband and daughter to beam at the man she considered her father. "Nice try but I think she's done for the day. Such a big step. You're amazing, Eve Olivia Ward."

Eve burrowed into Grant's chest and snuggled contentedly with her father. His heart grew every time she did something new and he couldn't imagine how much better life could get since he was pretty damn happy already. "Are we getting back to the movie or are our plans shot?"

"I think we won't be able to focus now but that's fine with me. I'm willing to give up movie night for her," Fitz conceded.

Mack snickered. "And that's saying a lot since you love movie night," he teased.

"We'll try again tomorrow as long as a mission doesn't pop up. No big deal." Trip yawned. "Anyone want to get popcorn with me?"

Fitz nodded and followed him out of the living room. Bobbi stood up and went to stand by Jemma's side. She pulled her girlfriend into her arms. "We are going to go out and buy her a new toy, Jem."

"We spoil her too much but of course we are. Skye and Ward are just going to have to deal with it."

Skye grasped one of Eve's hands and nestled into Grant's already full arms. "Maybe we should have another one of these considering we got lucky with this one."

He laughed. "That sounds like a great plan but we should probably talk about it later." God, he loved this woman so much.

She softened. "Agreed." Skye sighed happily when Grant kissed her again.

Eve Ward had delighted her entire family today and would never realize how much joy she brought to their lives at a time when everything was dark. She filled a hole they didn't even know was open.


End file.
